Daredevil (TV series)
Daredevil Marvel's Daredevil, or simply Daredevil, is a television series that stars the superhero character of the same name. Season Synopsis /Season One/ "Marvel's Daredevil" [http://marvel.com/news/tv/2014/5/24/22578/steven_s_deknight_joins_marvels_daredevil STEVEN S. DEKNIGHT JOINS MARVEL'S DAREDEVIL -Marvel.com] is a live action series that follows the journey of attorney Matt Murdock, who in a tragic accident was blinded as a boy but imbued with extraordinary senses. Murdock sets up practice in his old neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, New York City where he now fights against injustice as a respected lawyer by day and masked vigilante at night. Cast Starring Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley † *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich † *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley † *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Supporting Cast *Scott Glenn as Stick *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu † *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom *Skylar Gaertner as young Matt Murdock *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock † *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov † *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov † *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett Behind the Scenes *On October 10, 2012, the rights to the character Daredevil were reverted back to Marvel Studios.Marvel movies: Daredevil rights revert back to Marvel and Disney *On November 7, 2013, Marvel announced a joint project with Netflix to bring a 13-episode series featuring Daredevil to television. The series will be a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, tie into series featuring Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Jessica Jones, and culminate in a Defenders series.Netflix Orders Four Marvel Live-Action Series *On December 6, 2013, Marvel announced a that Drew Goddard would join the series as Showrunner and Executive Producer and write the first episode Into the Ring.DREW GODDARD JOINS DAREDEVIL ON NETFLIX *On March 24, 2014, Marvel Television head Jeph Loeb stated that Daredevil would begin filming in July 2014, with A.K.A. Jessica Jones being the series to follow. Iron Fist and Luke Cage would then follow Jessica Jones, before concluding with The Defenders series.Marvel TV head: 'Daredevil' starts shooting in July, 'Jessica Jones' next up *On May 24, 2014, Drew Goddard left the project handing his position to Steven S. DeKnight.Drew Goddard Exits Marvel’s ‘Daredevil’ TV Series *On May 27, 2014 Marvel Entertainment announced that the title role of Daredevil was going to be played by Charlie Cox. *On September 13, 2014 Steven S. DeKnight hinted at the possibility of a second season of the series.Steven S. DeKnight Talks In Detail About Violent And Gritty DAREDEVIL; Teases Season Two Plans *Steven S. DeKnight confirmed that Bullseye and Elektra would not appear in the first season of the series. * Entertainment Weekly confirmed that Daredevil will eventually don his iconic red costume. * The titles of the first three episodes were revealed to be Into the Ring, Cut Man, and Rabbit in a Snowstorm on February 18, 2015 respectively. * The series description on Netflix lists it as TV-MA and as Exciting, Gritty, Dark. '' * On April 21, 2015, the series is renewed for a second season. Douglas Petrie and Marco Ramirez will be the new showrunners.Netflix Orders a Second Season of 'Marvel's Daredevil' Videos Teasers Marvel's Daredevil - 15 Teaser Marvel & Netflix Announce Daredevil Release Date - Marvel's Daredevil Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Teaser Trailer Marvel's Daredevil - Transformation Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Street Scene Motion Poster Trailer Marvel's Daredevil - Trailer 2 Behind the Scenes File:Daredevil's Red Costume May Have Been Revealed - IGN News File:How Many Marvel Easter Eggs Will We See in Daredevil? File:Daredevil Producer Wants "Hard R" Punisher Series - IGN News File:Daredevil Could Kingpin Battle the Marvel Studios Spider-Man? File:Daredevil - Vincent D'Onofrio on Becoming the Villain Kingpin File:Daredevil - How the Netflix Series Will Change the Marvel Cinematic Universe File:Daredevil - Meet Karen Page Featurette See Also *The Defenders'' *''A.K.A. Jessica Jones'' *''Luke Cage'' *''Iron Fist'' References External Links * * Category:TV Series